<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tony's Lockdown Rumble by MattyR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241687">Tony's Lockdown Rumble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattyR/pseuds/MattyR'>MattyR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattyR/pseuds/MattyR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has had this idea for a long time. Lockdown has presented the perfect time to make it a reality.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony Nese was waiting in centre of the ring. There were no staff, no crew (it was amazing what a few bribes could do) just him out in the ring alone, blindfolded. Tony had been cooking up this idea for months, maybe years. The current pandemic had magnified his thoughts but had also, coincidentally, made this scenario possible, with the ring was permanently set up and the crew was skeleton. The nature of their business had meant the three rosters were always split, always on the move, now however, all brands, all superstars were focused in one place, the WWE Performance Center. </p><p>Wrestlers are notorious for their liberal personal lives but Tony thought this idea was too wild even for them and would be forever confined to his dirty imagination. As lockdown had dragged on though, he had let the idea slip ‘accidentally’ a few times. Most superstars were separated from their families, they were spending more and more time together, usually over drinks and very few people were getting that certain kind of relief so it seemed to have piqued some interest. </p><p>The former Cruiserweight Champion had fantasied over this countless times. It had been refined over time but essentially the idea was always the same, he would be alone in the ring and much like a rumble match, superstars would enter the ring staggered. Once in the ring Tony was expected to please the superstar, however they saw fit. He was there to be used. The number one rule was Tony couldn’t touch himself. If one of the guys wanted to touch him that was fine, get him off even better, but Tony himself was forbidden. The blindfold had been a recent edition to his long-time fantasy to build his anticipation for the first entrant. </p><p>Nese had tied his hair back and picked out his favourite bright, light blue and white wresting trunks to contrast his deeply tanned skin, the rest of his skin was bare. He had made sure to get a quick pump in at the on-site gym to guarantee his already perfect body was looking it’s best. A lifelong dedication, his body was a work of art. His whole character was based on his own narcissistic appreciation for his hard work, but nobody was going to argue is wasn’t time well spent. From the waist up his body was a perfectly balanced mass of symmetrical muscle including his famous 8-pack. As eyes travelled down, they were glued to that famously huge bubble butt, but his thighs were equally as thick.</p><p>So, there he waited knelling on the dark NXT mat, the ring fully lit up but total darkness from Tony’s blindfolded perspective. His heart was pounding, his stomach in knots. Was this really going to happen?! Already, he was hard in his trunks but he wouldn’t dare touch, that wasn’t the fantasy. His mind was racing, he knew the few people he had spoken to about this, and he knew the people he would kill to have in the ring with him, but he honestly had little idea if anyone would show, and if they did who or how many. Over the din of his own thoughts he heard footstep on the ramp.</p><p>“Holy fuck!”  he whispered to himself, his heartbeat higher than should be healthy. </p><p>The steps drew closer, from the ramp to the padded area outside the ring. Then louder, echoing up the steel steps. His whole body moved as someone stepped onto the sprung ring mat, each step forward bouncing him again slightly. Then there was nothing. No movement. No noise. Tony swallowed not sure what to do. Had been a stupid fucking mistake. His heart was still pounding but now through panic not anticipation. As he contemplated taking off the blindfold the ring underneath him bounced once again. Footsteps circled him. Tony was confused but slightly less nervous that this had all been a mistake. He could only guess if someone were here to shut him down, or worse kick the crap out of him, they would have done it by now. Again, the footsteps halted. Again, silence. This was killing the man still on his knees but he was undeniably as hard as a rock. </p><p>His mystery partner suddenly cleared his throat. Long hair tickled the side of his face, “Do you… want to walk…” A huge grin covered Tony’s face “with Elias?!” </p><p>Elias was high on Nese’s list when it came to getting himself off to this fantasy, so this was a dream come true, but he hadn’t been one of the guys he has hinted at this with. Word must have got out, which was no bad thing. Tony reached up to take of his blindfold desperate to take in the sight of The Drifter. </p><p>“DO NOT do that!” Elias boomed, “keep those hands by your side.”</p><p>The cruiserweight was desperate to see the man in the ring with him and if could he would have seen that the other man wore a white bandana, both around his head and wrist, a barely there (it was almost obscene) black vest showing of his powerful hairy chest and thick arms, his trademark distressed jeans and a pair of worn, black leather boots. The signature Elias look.</p><p>“So, Anthony, is this what you are into? I heard the rumours of what was going down here tonight but I had to see it for myself!”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Nothing to say huh?!” the usual arrogant tone lacing the singer’s voice.</p><p>“ah-h” Was all Nese could muster, he hadn’t anticipated an interrogation, maybe this wasn’t going to work out as he had hoped. </p><p>“So, you like to be used by random men?! You just sit waiting to be nailed like some fucking slut. What if it wasn’t me, Tony?! Huh?! Anyone could have shown up here today, I mean anyone could be backstage for all you know. Are you going to bend over for all of them?” Elias continued, loving the sound of his own voice as usual “You’re pathetic!”</p><p>Tony had no answer, he was ashamed to admit but he was getting off on being degraded by a stud like Elias and the thought of countless men was what this was all about. Smack! Elias slapped him across the face, snapping him back from the train of thoughts Elias’ speech had sent him on. Tony had no idea it was coming.</p><p>“Answer me bitch! Be honest with yourself. What do you want?”</p><p>“I want cock, I want your cock, Elias. Please!” Tony blurted out, not wanting to be hit again, feeling pathetic for begging but again ridiculously turned on. </p><p>Although he couldn’t see Elias he felt a change in his demeanour as if admitting he was a complete slut had settled the balance of power in Elias’ favour. Tony heard the distinctive sound of a belt unfastening followed by a zip being lowered. His heart rate picked up again, not that it had dropped much, his dick throbbed and his mouth went dry. Nese would do anything to take in the sight of the other superstar right now.</p><p>“Like this!” Elias smacked his meaty cock against Tony’s closed lips. The coarse hair of the smaller man’s beard tickling the swollen head. Tony instinctively darted his tongue out to taste… but it was gone. Smack! Elias’ cock hit his left cheek, then again. Each time Tony dove for it like it was his first meal in weeks. </p><p>“Calm down boy!” Elias gestured softly, his tone completely changed as he held Nese’s face in his hand, “Be patient”</p><p>Being called boy made him feel small. Elias was actually younger than him, but it put Tony in his place, as well as having a warm edge, so it served its purpose. Tony took a few deep breaths and calmed himself. He felt the cock against his lips again. This time he resisted every urge he had to devour the whole length. Losing his sight was making his other senses more sensitive. The scent was incredible and it felt so weighty.   Elias swung his hips gently from side to side, brushing the head of his cock slowly along Tony’s beard-lined lips. The cruiserweight could feel precum being smeared across his lips. This was torture! This whole encounter was driving him insane, but mustered all of his will to stick to what he was told. </p><p>“Stick out your tongue boy!” Elias ordered now satisfied with Tony’s response.<br/>
Tony complied. Elias’ thick meat smacked against Tony’s tongue, a string of precum trailed from the tip of the cock to Nese’s tongue from as Elias pulled it back before smacking it down again. Tony could taste him now, the small amount of precum on his tongue was so sweet and he could tell Elias was blessed, the cock felt heavy. A firm but gentle hand on the back of his head was the green light Tony had been dying for. He closed his lips around the large head gently sucking on it to make sure he had permission. Elias offered no resistance so Tony finally took a hold of the dick he had been dying to touch. Now he could get a sense of cock The Drifter possessed. It was definitely thick. Tightening his grip, it felt hard but also somehow spongy. A quick run of his hand along the length revealed it was sizeable but there was no way to say how big. He particularly noticed the heat under his fingers. Maybe because he was usually so lost in the visual he had never really  picked up on that detail.</p><p>He wanted to enjoy the feel of Elias’ dick in his hand but he was too keen taste it again only managing a few strokes. Tentatively, he ran his tongue along the smooth skin of the head. Tony was struggling without his vision but as soon as he found his target he went to town. The taste of precum coated his tongue, a sweet reward. Elias let Nese do his work. The smaller man clearly knew what he was doing quickly building up a nice rhythm. A hand working up and down the shaft with a strong grip and slight twist at the top, in time with his mouth gliding over the top half and head of the cock. </p><p>“Mmmm damn boy!” Elias let his head fall back and his eyes drift close, Tony was a hell of a cock sucker and he was going to enjoy this as much as he could. </p><p>Nese took his mouth off the dick, jerking it quickly with his hand briefly as he stretched his jaw. Opening as wide as he could Tony took as much cock in his mouth as he could. He couldn’t tell but it felt like had manged to swallow about two thirds of Elias’ length before he started to gag. Not that Nese could see but Elias smiled was smiling to himself. He loved nothing more than someone choking on his big cock. He loved that people struggled to take it. Tony’s face flushed in embarrassment but he pushed on, taking more dick down his throat the second time. Again, he gagged as the thick cock stretched his throat, but desperate to take more, persevered. </p><p>The choice was suddenly taken away when Elias gripped the back of his head and forced all of his cock down Tony’s throat his nose and forehead pressed right into Elias’ abdomen. The cock sucker coughed around the dick invading his throat, dribbling all over the cock, soaking his beard with saliva, eye streaming and clawing at the rough material of Elias’ jeans trying to push him away desperate to breathe. Elias held Tony’s head firmly in place with both hands loving the feeling of his whole cock being taken, the man below him struggling just made it all the better. Then, Tony was suddenly free and gasping for air as he fell back</p><p>“MMMMMM-mmmmmm!! Good boy!” Elias chuckled looking down on Tony, even covered in his own split his body looked incredible. “Here’s your reward!”</p><p>He pulled Tony back onto his knees positioning his head right in front of his cock. </p><p>The singer took hold of his dick and jerked himself in the expert way only a guy could do to his own cock. Without words he pushed the head in between Tony’s lips still working the shaft. Nese sucked on the head barely between his lips tasting the liberally flowing precum.</p><p>“UH-uhhh! Here it comes boy!” Elias moaned burying his cock in in Tony’s mouth and as he unloaded down his throat. Tony was in heaven, barely breathing but in heaven, guzzling down the huge load he was being fed. </p><p>“Ohhh fuck Anthony!” Elias laughed finally pulling his spent cock from Nese’s throat and tucking it back into his jeans. He watched the knelt, and still blindfolded, Tony breathing heavily on the floor, a clear outline of his hard cock in the trunks “didn’t waste a drop!” he added crouching next to the smaller man to take his face in his hand once again.   </p><p>Elias was done, but as a gift to the next entrant he pulled his bandana off his head and tied Tony’s hands in front of him. Then before Nese had time to protest he stuffed the bandana he wore around his wrist into the cock suckers’ mouth. Elias made his way towards the back not bothering to give the gagged, hand-tied and still blindfolded Tony Nese a second glace. Through the curtain, into the back he offered the next guy a nod and a wink…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The rumble continues...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony was still in the ring in more or less the same place as when this had started. The key difference this time was in addition to being blindfolded his hands were now tied and the sweet taste of Elias' cum laced his mouth. His plan seemed to have come together surprisingly well, though he hadn't anticipated the lack of vision for the whole first encounter and Elias tying his hands was definitely not planned. Even with the change in direction Tony complied waiting in the ring dutifully. </p>
<p>It should have felt like a lifetime waiting in the dark to see if anyone else was going to turn up but Tony was still on a high from Elias. The fresh experience racing through his mind causing the material of his wrestling trunks to strain at both the front, and as usual the back, struggling to contain his beefy ass. Before he knew it, he felt the ring shift under the weight of another person. Nese couldn’t help but smile and didn’t really care if the guy could see his over enthusiasm at this point. He felt a tight grip around his biceps dragging him to his feet. Hands ran over his broad shoulders, down further groping his impressive lats, down more over his tight lower back and finally landing on his butt, causing him to smile again. This guy meant business.  </p>
<p>The Premier Athlete had expected his impressive ass to be the focal point of this whole fantasy so he wasn’t caught off guard that it was receiving the attention this time. In fact, he was more surprised Elias had manged to avoid it completely. The hands were strong, which gave no clue to his identify with a company full of meatheads. They moulded the flesh of his perfectly sculpted glutes, grasping, trying to take as much as possible into each hand. Tony had always had a big ass, even before he started lifting so it was that perfect mix of muscle and fat that made it extra special. He could feel the finger tips pressing more firmly into the flesh, the thin material of his wrestling trunks offering little protection. Usually a thick underwear would be worn in ring but Tony had forgone this as there was no need to keep his modestly, or so he had hoped.</p>
<p>The man behind him dropped to his knees making the ring bounce again. Nese could feel warm breath against his lower back sending a tingle of excitement through him, the anticipation raging. Then, fingers grazed down from his waist tickling the sensitive skin, tracing down to the waistband of his trunks. This guy was obviously enjoying teasing the eager bottom. He felt fingertips slip inside the waistband and slowly start to pull them down. Nese inhaled sharply suddenly filled with nerves which he realised was ridiculous considering the situation he himself had orchestrated. The curve of Tony’s huge butt meant more force was needed to pull the trunks over and he felt the snap under his butt in one sudden movement. His ridiculously hard cock was still hooked inside the front of the trunks holding them up, this was the most friction his cock had gotten this far so he enjoyed the feeling. The stranger didn’t let him enjoy the feeling long pulling the trunks clean off his cock, causing it to bounce around wildly, and down his massive thighs to pool at his feet. Instinctively Tony stepped out of the clothing and nudged it aside. Now he really was exposed. He was not shy when it came to showing off his body, as everyone knew, but being blindfolded, tied and naked in the middle of the ring was a little far even for Tony's usual arrogant posing. His body was incredible though, he was the Premier Athlete after all, so he was sure his anonymous partner was enjoying the show. </p>
<p>Nese felt hands again on his now exposed ass, they were a little cold prompting a little jump and slight goose bumps for a moment. They soon warmed up with the general squeezing and variations of pressure that accompanied everyone who got their hand on his bare ass for the first time. There was always a naive fascination that those who were luckily enough to experience his perfect butt had at first. The stranger then placed their hands either side of his butt with the thumbs hooked underneath, pushing up they bounced his meaty ass. Tony could feel his butt giggling as the thumbs pressed on the underneath rhythmically. He couldn’t see a thing but he knew they were seriously impressed. He had a world class ass and he knew it and when people discovered it had that perfect bounce it was like a drug to them.</p>
<p>The anonymous hands were soon gently kneaded the flesh pulling the two thick pieces of muscle apart barely exposing his hole for the first time. Tony felt that familiar jolt run through him as his cheeks parted slightly and his hole naturally tensed up. He loved his ass being played with and his hole in particular was super sensitive. They parted the cheeks more the second time this time more aggressively, each time as it pulled at his sensitive hole slightly a wave of excitement ran through him. Nese knew they would be able to see his hole now. He couldn’t believe he was letting a random unknown person play with his ass and expose his hole. He was dying to know who it was but he excited in a new way that he was willing to let anyone use him and he wouldn’t have cared. </p>
<p>Tony was getting carried away with the thought of being anonymously used when he felt a finger graze his smooth hole. It twitched in response. Nese could feel the fingertip circling his hole gently driving him crazy. Then his cheeks were then pulled apart. He thought he could feel breath on it before the stranger spat on his hole. Tony wasn’t usually one for that but it felt so dirty, so slutty in the moment he was getting off on it. The man then rubbed what Tony guessed was his thumb into the tight ring of muscle. The added size and pressure felt incredible to the bottom. Soon the thumb was replaced by what could only be a tongue. Tony felt the moisture of saliva coating his hole, lapping at it. Fuck he loved to be rimmed. </p>
<p>A beard grazed against the smooth skin of his butt “so the guy had a beard.“, that barely helped narrow it down not that he cared much in his current horned up state. </p>
<p>The guy clearly loved eating ass too he was soon loudly slurping on the hole. Tony was in heaven over the sensation feeling his hole easing open to the muscle of the tongue. His anonymous partner spat on Tony’s hole one more time clearly satisfied with his work edging the bottom open. </p>
<p>After hearing the sound of a cap popping Nese felt a finger slide into him easily with a combination of lube and the tongue fucking his hole had just endured. The first time being entered always felt uncomfortable no matter the prep but he knew it was always more than worth it in the end. The pressure on his hole doubled as what he guessed was now two fingers stretched the muscle. Although the first finger hadn’t when the two fingers grazed his prostate he knew immediately. Up to this point he had sucked dick and been rimmed and that had worked him up nicely but touching him there was a whole new level and he couldn’t help but moan loudly through teeth gritted in sexual frustration. He swore he heard a deep chuckled from the man behind him but he didn’t care the wrestler’s horniess had just reached new heights. </p>
<p>Tony soon felt the two fingers opening inside him stretching out his tight hole. It was aggressive yet tender at the same time. It was pretty obvious this mystery top knew exactly what they were doing. At this point Tony couldn’t tell if a third finger had been added but he was loosening up nicely, that initial uncomfortable tension replaced by easily relaxation of his hole and greed for more to fill it. Without warning (as with the rest of this encounter) his hole was empty, fingers sharply withdrawn. He moaned at the empty feeling; he hated that emptiness after being filled. That thought was cut short with a heavy smack to his right glute. The hand lingered there a few moments the fingertips digging in the flesh. A hand on his shoulder forced him back to his knees. Noticing the other man was taller didn’t give much away either.</p>
<p>On his knees he felt a hand at his hip and one on his shoulder pushing him forward. Any bottom knew what this meant, get on your hands and knees, or in his case elbows and knees as his hands were still tied. Tony was aware of how awkwardly he was moving and must have looked but clearly his top didn’t see fit to free his hands. He of course complied with the stranger, resting on his elbows which made his ass stick up even more. Through the silence of the performance center the sound of a belt unbuckling echoed through the empty space, followed by what seems like the loudest zip Tony had ever heard causing the wrestler to swallow hard. </p>
<p>Smack! The head of the top’s cock slapped against Tony’s hole. This guy knew how to send Tony wild. Smack! Again the top smacked his cock against Nese’s hole. The bottom felt this repeated it a third time loving the feeling, but was suddenly breathless as the top forced his entire cock into him. </p>
<p>“FUUUUCK!” through gritted teeth Tony involuntarily moaned. </p>
<p>The Premier Athlete heard a laugh, he knew that laugh but he couldn’t place it. He didn’t have long to think it over before the top had taken hold of his hips and was ruining his hole. Tony rested his head on his tied hands bracing himself for the pounding, his own hard cock swinging wilding. The top switched technique pulling his cock all the way out, pausing, then sliding all the way back in in one stroke with each repetition trigging a sharp intake of air from Nese. From the way this encounter has started Tony hadn’t been expecting a power top but he was getting the fucking of his life. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony felt the ring shift on either side of him sensing his partner was now hunched over him with a hand to either side. He could also feel a soft piece of material resting on his back. With each thrust in this new position he felt the fabric tickling his back. The grunts of the man fucking him again seemed familiar but he could reconcile them with anyone in particular.</p>
<p>“A scarf? Maybe Elias was back for what he deserved!” barely there thoughts hazily running through his sex filled mind.</p>
<p>The top railed him in this new position, relentlessly fucking Tony’s perfect ass. Nese couldn’t take much more his legs starting to give. His partner carried on fucking forcing Tony to lay on his front, uncomfortably forcing the wrestlers tied hands and his cock between himself and the canvas. The base of the stranger’s palms shifted to press into his lower back just above his perfect ass, and fingers clawed at his sides. In this position the top was able to use his entire body weight to force his cock into Nese. The Premier Athlete could do nothing but grunt and moan and hear the sound of skin slamming against skin at every thrust. The pace noticeably quickened, with shallower faster thrust coming from the top. Without being able to see Tony knew what was coming. The top grabbed Tony’s thick shoulders pulling Nese back onto his cock as hard as he could as he unloaded into Nese with a deep throaty moan. The top barely moved but the bottom could feel his body twitch with each wave of orgasm until it subsided, he had let someone, someone who could be a complete stranger, breed him. He couldn’t believe it but he was so turned on. Now it was over he realised he was incredibly uncomfortable. The top eventually pulled his dick from Tony, clearly, he had needed a few moments to recover himself. Panting on the ring floor Tony's hands were suddenly free.</p>
<p>“Take it off!” it took Tony a second but his heart stopped. That voice, it couldn’t be.  </p>
<p>Still on the ring mat he propped himself on one elbow and clumsily dragged the mask of his eyes.</p>
<p>“Oh shit!” now this was unexpected, the imagine in front of him matching up now with the laughs and moans he had struggled to place.</p>
<p>HHH was fixing his cuffs, concentrating on them and then fixing his tie, the tie that Tony now realised had been tickling him earlier.</p>
<p>Finally catching eyes with Tony, a broad smile covering his face as he did “I told the boys your ass was MINE first and now I have to go take care of some more business!”, tapping the centre of his chest to emphasis the word “mine". </p>
<p>Tony just looked at him with a dumb shocked look on his face. HHH, his boss, had done all the work but he now looked cool and collected while Tony panted on the floor with cum filling his ass. He had to admit he wasn't particular attracted to Hunter but that somehow turned him on even more. He couldn't believe his boss had just fucked him, bred him, and he had no idea. Everyone had heard the rumours about Hunter but hadn’t seen anything to back it up. It made sense now why Elias had used him for cock sucking, not that he hadn't got a good deal with that.</p>
<p>“Might have to give you a raise” HHH smiled stepping though the ring ropes. His boss walked up the ramp and Tony heard “He's all your boys!” as Hunter shouted backstage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another entrant (or two) enters the rumble!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony Nese was still sprawled on the canvas, HHH, the man who had just dumped his load into the Premier Athlete had left just moments earlier. Tony was panting, confused and horny as hell. So far, he had sucked a huge load out of Elias and taken a pounding from a then anonymous Hunter - who’s cum was now leaking from his freshly used hole.</p>
<p>Before he had time to collect himself the curtain swung open at the top of the ramp and Sheamus strode toward the ring. This was the first time Tony has been able to see who approached him and he was pleasantly surprised to see it was Sheamus. The Irishman wore his standard ring entrance gear of black trunks and t-shirt - he looked good. The two men were actually pretty friendly. Nese had been on the Celtic Warrior Workout series Sheamus had created for YouTube. He remembered wanting to impress Sheamus so badly, they had done legs and abs so it had given him plenty of opportunity to show off his impressive ass, and had taken the first opportunity to get his shirt off. Tony played his cocky character to a tee in the video drawing as much attention to himself as possible, which he loved, whether it was just his impressive workouts and the admiration other guys had for them or for his tank of a body, either through jealousy or lust. He hadn’t been able to tell at the time which category Sheamus fell into but he was certain now.</p>
<p>“Alright fella!” stepping through the rope the Celtic Warrior beamed cheerily in his thick Irish accent. He played the cheeky Irish chappy as well as Tony played the cocky asshole when needed.</p>
<p>Tony was a little taken aback, he wasn’t sure what he had expected reaction wise but cheery Sheamus, smiling through his thick, full dark red beard, acting as if the man in front of him hadn’t taken multiple loads from their colleagues wasn’t it.</p>
<p>“Looks like you are in a bit of mess here Tony!” the cheery demeanour not letting up as Sheamus peeled his shirt off.</p>
<p>Tony couldn’t help but marvel at Sheamus, body. He had really changed his workouts, his whole approach to fitness, and he looked better than ever. When they had filmed together Tony had taken the opportunity to get an up-close view of his colleagues new honed physique and it didn’t disappoint, providing that evening’s (and many more) jerk off material.</p>
<p>“What have you got yourself into here lad?!” He crouched down behind Tony “Now if you wanted this hole fucking…" Sheamus slid two fingers inside Tony’s used, cum soaked hole, “…all you had to do was ask" Sheamus finished offering his now cum cover fingers to Tony who hungrily sucked them clean. “How does the boss taste?!”. </p>
<p>Sheamus shoved his fingers back into Tony roughly before giving the bottom a chance to answer. He finger fucked the used hole feeling HHH’s cum slick his fingers, pinning Nese’s head down to the mat with his free hand. The cheeky routine clearly wasn’t going to stop him taking what he wanted. The fingering he was receiving was taking most of his attention but Tony was sure he felt the ring shake underneath them. </p>
<p>“Room for another?!” a familiar accented voice asked as Sheamus let go of the cocksucker’s head.</p>
<p>“Oh it’s not just me fella, my mate Cesaro here wants a piece too. When you’ve been in a tag team as long as we were you learn to share!” </p>
<p>Tony barely registered The Celtic Warrior as he got his first look at Cesaro dressed in only a pair of black gym shorts, the very noticeable outline of a long semi hard cock swinging in the front. The two friends knocked their forearms together over the Premier Athlete’s head. Tony smiled at this.</p>
<p>“Are you going to make my pal here feel welcome?” Sheamus encouraged, forcing his fingers deeper into Tony before removing them completely, much to his disappointment.</p>
<p>Without responding Nese stroked Cesaro through his shorts, he loved that unique feeling of sports fabric over a hard cock, he couldn’t explain why. The number of times he had been in the gym, got hard in these types of shorts and had to take care of himself was uncountable. He loved the feel of his own cock in them so someone else’s was infinitely better. As much as Tony enjoyed this very specific fetish though he wanted to see the real thing. Pulling down the shorts easily and freeing Cesaro’s cock it somehow looked bigger in the flesh. The bottom’s eyes lit up.</p>
<p>Sheamus smiled into Tony’s ear “Had that effect on me too mate when I first saw it” reaching around the bottom to give his tag partner a quick stroke. Tony looked up at Cesaro and back behind to Sheamus unable to stop smiling, this was the stuff of dreams, actual dreams he had had. </p>
<p>While taking hold of Cesaro’s length Sheamus gestured “Why don’t you put that slutty mouth to good use?!” the Irish man gave his former tag partner a few strokes, “You want this mate" adding in his thick Irish accent.</p>
<p>“Fuck yeah Tony shot back enthusiastically.</p>
<p>“Open wide then fella”</p>
<p>The two were clearly very familiar with each other the bottom noticed. Sheamus slapped his tag partners meat against Tony’s more than eager tongue before letting the sub take over. Nese wrapped his slightly sore lips around Cesaro’s girth, it stretched his mouth wider than anyone else so far tonight. He was soon working the Swiss man’s shaft with his hand and slurping greedily over the head. This was slopier than the other dick sucking he had done tonight but both he and Cesaro seemed to be enjoying it. There was a hand on the back of his head, fingers tangled in his hair as the red head behind him used a firm hand from behind to guide Tony’s expert mouth to please his friend and tag team partner. Cesaro willingly let the Irishman take control of his pleasure, if Tony hadn’t been eagerly sucking dick, he might have noticed this was a scenario the two men were somewhat familiar with. </p>
<p>Sheamus slipped his, still slick with HHH’s cum, fingers back inside Nese’s hole as he forced The Premier Athlete to take more of Cesaro down his well-used throat. The Irish wrestler felt Tony’s hole clench around his fingers as he inhaled more of the dick, clearly loving every second. </p>
<p>“He’s good right big fella!” </p>
<p>“Very” the Swiss man added following a sharp intake of breath as his full length slid down the willing throat aided in no small part to his former tag partner’s influence on Tony’s head. </p>
<p>“That’s it fella! Suck on all of that huge dick!” Tony could feel Sheamus’ breath he was so close knelt behind him to see Tony’s lips stretched around his long-time tag partner. </p>
<p>The Irish wrestler adjusted his grip to the back of Tony’s neck at the same time as slipping a third finger inside the cocksucker. The Premier Athlete shifted at the intrusion but Sheamus made sure he stayed bottomed out on Cesaro’s cock. The combination of the fingers inside him and the huge cock stuffed down his throat was driving Tony wild, but he was relived as the red-head behind him loosened his grip and he was able to split out the monster cock for some much-needed air. The Swiss superman seemed content to let Tony, and Sheamus, take the lead pleasuring his exceptional cock.</p>
<p>“The boss opened you up good didn’t he lad?!” Sheamus smiled forcing his fingers deeper. </p>
<p>Nese could only grunt around the cock his was reluctant to remove from his greedy mouth. There was a barely registered noise of elastic snapping and fumbling of material before Sheamus pulled his cum soaked fingers from Tony replacing them with his cock. He slid into the bottom with ease but Tony’s hole instinctively gripped it tight. There was little visual reaction but he felt that deep satisfaction that only a cock in his hole could provide - and Sheamus filled him well. Sheamus took in the feeling for a few moments, along with the sight of his cock buried in this perfect ass, his pale skin against Tony’s deep tan was quite something. He pushed his hips slowly forward watching the flesh Nese’s ass spread in reaction to the pressure. Fuck his ass really was perfect. </p>
<p>“Yeah fuck me Sheamus!” Tony threw his head back, sweaty dark hair flipped, finally spitting out Cesaro’s cock momentarily but keeping a firm grip as much to steady himself as unwillingness to let go. </p>
<p>Sheamus winked back at the eager bottom, forcing himself deep into the man below him, he watched as Tony’s eyes closed and a smile covered his face while biting his bottom lip. The Celtic Warrior continued to fuck into the bottom as Nese took Cesaro down his throat again. Tony knew his place and he was as good on his knees taking cocks from both ends as he was in the ring. Tony couldn’t believe his luck. The guys he had lucked out with so far, and now not only was he being railed from behind by the red headed stud, Sheamus, but his old tag partner Cesaro had his huge dick stuffed down his throat. Sheamus was starting to pound into Nese, grabbing the flesh of his meaty hips and his thick shoulders to gain some leverage. His hip slapping against the thick flesh of Tony’s beefy ass. </p>
<p>“How is he!” Cesaro gestured with a flick of the head. </p>
<p>“Fucking hell lad, this one was born to take dick!” </p>
<p>Tony loved that he was being talked about as if he wasn’t there being used by two world class superstars purely for pleasure. </p>
<p>“Is that right Tony? You were born to take cock?” the Swiss man’s accent somehow making the word cock hotter. </p>
<p>“Yes sir” he nodded enthusiastically still stroking Cesaro’s length subconsciously.</p>
<p>“Well get back to it fella!” Sheamus nudged forcing himself deep into Tony in encouragement.</p>
<p>Tony didn’t need to be told twice. He took hold of Cesaro again working his hand quickly up and down the length while resting the head against his tongue - lapping up the precum escaping Cesaro. The Celtic Warrior loved watching the pleasure Tony was giving his good friend while he tore his hole up. He looked down to see the red welts he had left on Tony’s skin as his fingers clawed as his perfect body. His own pale chest flushed red as he drove his dick into The Premier Athlete over and over. Sheamus knew he was close. There was only so much he could take watching Tony worship Cesaro’s amazing cock while ploughing his perfect ass. The Irish man took hold of a chunk of Nese’s long dark hair, wrapping it in his hand, he pulled back hard arching the bottoms back, pulling him away from Cesaro’s cock as his slammed into him mercilessly. </p>
<p>“Fuck fella I’m gonna cum in the slut!” </p>
<p>“Do it Sheamus, breed him” Cesaro encouraged, taking hold of his own dick and working it to the sight. </p>
<p>He watched his friend rut into the compliant bottom. Tony’s perfect body was pulled back, every muscle in his arms, shoulders and torso tensed, seemingly every vein popping and only highlighted by the sweat dripping from him – he looked magnificent taking cock, his own neglected cock bouncing around wildly. Sheamus let out a deep moan as his body tensed. Cesaro knew he was unloading in the bottom, he had seen it many times before. Sheamus fucked in and out rhythmically, milking his cock dry. Once finished he let go of Nese’s hair letting him collapse to the ground. </p>
<p>“Fuck me Tony, you are something else” The red-head slicked back his hair as he pulled out of Tony, “where do you want the next one?”</p>
<p>“Huh?!” The Premier Athlete was dazed from the fucking he had just received. </p>
<p>“Cesaro!” Was all he received in response. </p>
<p>Tony had forgotten he still had Cesaro to take care of, “My h-hole” he muttered into the mat, his hair virtually covering his face. </p>
<p>Cesaro wasted no time, he had been ready to cum from the cock sucking but watching Sheamus breed Tony had been the icing on the cake. He crouched behind the bottom and pulled his hips up from the floor with ease in line with his own. Tony reacted only by bracing his arms against the mat. Cesaro could see Sheamus’ load flowing out of Tony as he slid himself straight in. Tony could only moan as the biggest dick yet filled his well-used hole. Cesaro used his strength to hold Tony up as he thrust his hips forward. </p>
<p>“You ready for this lad?” Sheamus smiled brushing the hair off Tony’s face to see and exhausted but satisfied look. </p>
<p>“Give it to me, please!” he pleaded at the same moment he felt Cesaro bury his huge cock deep inside him. He knew from the spasming of the Swiss man’s body that he was dumping a huge load adding to the others inside him. He could actually feel the precum dripping from his own cock as Cesaro pulled out his spent cock and slapped it against his gaping hole, before letting Tony collapse to the floor.  </p>
<p>“Nice one fella” Sheamus smiled as he and Cesaro again bumped forearms. </p>
<p>He gave Tony’s ass a firm playful smack as the two left the ring. </p>
<p>“One hell of a slut that one lad!” Tony heard Sheamus shout in the distance. He couldn’t help but smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things take an unexpected turn...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony looked up to see Ricochet stood before him, clothed in just a pair of his red ring tights which barely contained his clearly hard cock – obviously no underwear. The Premier Athlete was exhausted, panting on the floor, his body sore, but the sight of Ricochet stood there already hard made his body ache for more. Nese pulled himself to his knees leaving a pool of precum on the mat. Tony reached up to grab Ricochet’s dick through his tights, a sudden tight grip around his wrist preventing him. </p><p>“Stop!” There was a brief pause as he took a deep breath, “You see Tony I don’t want you to… what I mean to say is ...I want you to fuck me!” he finished dropping Tony's hand as he turned away to lean on the rope. Anticipation of a reaction hung in the air for the former NXT North American Champion.  </p><p>Tony looked over at his fellow wrestler, his gaze had of course immediately dropped to Ricochets perfect ass as he had turned away. This was unexpected. It hadn’t even crossed his mind someone wouldn’t want to fuck him. He had to admit though that Ricochet definitely gave him competition in the ass department and he was painfully hard, the cum dripping from his hole and the taste of cum lingering in his mouth wasn’t helping.</p><p>Ricochet decided to break the silence, “I’m sure you have seen the leaked video of me fingering my hole, everyone has seen it!”. Admitting to the humiliation causing his cock to throb in his tights. “I have watched you get ruined by all those cocks, and at first I thought I wish that was me. Then, I realised the thing that turned me on most of all watching this absolute slut take cock after cock, load after load was having that slut fuck me - making me his slut!”.</p><p>Of course, Tony has seen the video, many, many times. That video plus the skin-tight full body Nightwing costume he had worn at Summerslam had sent Tony over the edge more than a few times. The two were even in a match on RAW a few months earlier and Tony had to go straight to the showers to shoot a huge load with his fingers stuff in his hole. </p><p>Nese smiled as he took in what the other man was saying, he understood Ricochet perfectly, he would have felt the same. Standing, legs a little shaky from the pounding he had just received, he made his way over to the other man. Tony’s, just as impressive as the rest of him, cock swinging from side to slick with the ridiculous amount of precum it had leaked over the evening so far. Without responding verbally, he pressed up against Ricochet, they were the same height so his cock rested perfectly against the wrestler’s big ass. The former Prince Puma let out a low sigh of satisfaction feeling Tony’s hand wrap roughly around his cock through his tights and the feeling of a hard dick pushed into the flesh of his huge ass. </p><p>The former Cruiserweight Champion gave Ricochet’s cock a few tugs and nibbled at the back of his neck as he sunk to his knees - Ricochet really did have an amazing ass. Tony cupped and moulded the flesh much like people did with his own ass - he saw the fascinating appeal now. Running a finger down the central seam he pressed the material between the impressive muscular globes. He played with the material clinging desperately to Ricochet's butt before using both hands to rip the material clean open. Tony might love being used, submitting to other men but he had an aggressive dominant streak that showed in his body and his work and it was coming out here. Ricochet jumped at the action feeling his cock swell even more, his tights were ripped clean open at the back, ass hanging out but he looked fully clothed from the front. It felt slutty, like wearing a jock, something he loved to do. Nese wasted no time exposing the wrestler’s hole - just as hot, smooth and perfect as in the video that he had seen and jerked off to countless time. It glistened though, he noted. Curiously he pressed his thumb into it, sliding in with ease. </p><p>“Someone has come prepared!”</p><p>“I-I couldn’t help myself watching the show!”</p><p>Tony smiled, hearing the shame in the One and Only’s voice, again knowing he would be doing the same if the situation were reversed, before diving in to taste the hole. He lapped at the tight muscle hungrily slurping on the hole. It had been a while since he had eaten some ass, he had forgotten how much he loved it, especially an ass that almost rivalled his own, almost. Reaching down he touched his own cock for the first time in the evening – fuck it felt good. Tony buried his face deeper, forcing his tongue desperately into his fellow wrestler’s hole, hungry for more as he jerked his own cock unconsciously. Ricochet responded by arching his back and sticking his ass out more using the ropes as an anchor giving the Premier Athlete exactly what he wanted. </p><p>As much as Tony was enjoying this, and he really was, his cock was crying out for attention, the slow jerking attention he had finally given to it had only made the situation worse worse. He rose to his feet lining his cock up to Ricochet’s hole, slapping his cock against it just like Cesaro has just done to him. He knew how much he had enjoyed the feeling so he was certain Ricochet was loving it. Tony circled the slick head of his cock around the muscle causing the desperate bottom to whimper in pleasure. Nese stopped there though and again slapped his cock against the hole. The former United States Champion groaned at the teasing. Tony has been on the receiving end enough tonight and he was putting the lessons to good use. Strangely he felt a sense of apprehension, he couldn’t recall the last time he had topped. The Premier Athlete pushed his head against the hole feeling it give way as Ricochet took in a sharp breath. He let the head rest there before pulling it out again, then repeating his actions. </p><p>“Fuck me please Tony, I can’t take this!” </p><p>Tony smirked, half in sympathy, half annoyed that Ricochet couldn’t take the teasing he had endured all night. Nese pushed aside any hesitation forcing his entire length into.</p><p>“Fuuuuuck!” his hands tightened around the ropes turning his knuckles white at the feeling of being filled so suddenly. </p><p>Tony laughed “I thought this is what you wanted?!” circling his hips against the bottom’s meaty ass.</p><p>“J-just fuck me, please!” he was practically begging at this point. </p><p>“You like being used by the biggest slut in WWE, huh?!” Tony asked through gritted teeth as he gave the bottom his wish and started to pounded him, “You watched me get fucked by some of the hottest guys here and all you could thing about was my dick? You really are pathetic”.</p><p>Ricochet couldn’t even respond. He knew it was pathetic but as he had fingered himself watching the show the Premier Athlete had put on, he yearned for those fingers to be Tony’s cock. He had never been so horny it was almost overwhelming, he had never imaged he would put himself in such a humiliating position so publicly, in front of his peers and friends. Tony was giving him the fucking of his life even after taking on four men himself that evening, not that anyone would be surprised looking at Tony, he was a powerhouse and he had turned from submissive bottom to dom top over Ricochet - and that was the thought that the One and Only was getting off on, the reason he had gone this far. </p><p>Pulling his cock free Tony repositioned the other man forward leaning his chest on the ropes. He wasted no time sipping his cock back inside and took hold of both of Ricochet’s wrists pulling them back. The bottom shouted out in discomfort, Tony certainly wasn’t being gentle, but he loved the total control he had now given up to Nese. Tony slammed his hips against Ricochet, the sight of the bottom’s ass bouncing at each thrust was unbelievably satisfying – he knew now the real power he himself had as a bottom. Using the leverage he had over Ricochets body Tony was able to really slam into his fellow wrestler, his jaw fully clenched under his thick beard, each thrust forcing an animalistic grunt from both men to accompany the sound of flesh smacking against flesh. </p><p>Ricochet's thick butt shuddered with each smack of Tony's hips, the top’s own huge glutes contracting as he drove into the man below him. Cum from Nese’s own used hole was leaking down his massive thighs. The unbelievable time-won definition and power of the Premier Athlete’s body was on full display, his fully naked form; thick broad shoulders and arms, huge chest, unbelievable 8 pack, tree-trunk legs and huge ass all contracting, pumping, working to fuck Ricochet senseless. Sweat was dripping off Nese, this was more intense than any wrestling match. He wasn't sure where this energy had come from but he was giving everything he had to Ricochet, he would have expected the same. The bottom had an ass that deserved to be ruined and an athlete of Tony’s calibre was never going to disappoint. Nese had been edged, without his dick even being touched, multiple times tonight and slamming an ass as perfect as Ricochet’s he was never going to last long. He felt his orgasm building, his entire body felt charged from the cumulative sensations his body had experienced over the night. </p><p>“F-f-fuuuuck!” Tony stammered feeling himself reach the peak and pleasure stream through his body. </p><p>The bottom-turned-top collapsed against Ricochets back as his already shaky legs buckled under the intensity of his orgasm. His cock spasmed for what felt like an eternity emptying his cum inside Ricochet. The bottom felt the weight of Tony’s sweaty body on top of him and the jerking of his muscles as he came inside, a feeling he craved. Nese panted, completely exhausted. As his orgasm subsided he was finally able to gather himself.</p><p>Still hard inside Ricochet he pulled the cock free from the bottom’s tights - he wanted to feel his fellow wrestler cum while still inside him. His hand worked the other man quickly The bottom was leaking a ridiculous amount of precum onto his hand so Tony knew it wouldn’t take much. He felt the Ricochet’s hole contract around his now overly sensitive cock as his body tensed and cum streamed out all over Tony’s hand, the ring ropes and out onto the mats outside the ring. He worked his partner’s cock dry, fucking gently in and out of him simultaneously. As he felt the bottom spent he pulled out of Ricochet, the huge load he had dumped inside already starting to escape. </p><p>“Get out the fuck out of here” Tony snapped wasting no time as he smacked the bottom’s ass hard leaving a clear hand print, as much to give the slut the treatment he wanted as it was to assert his position in this “rumble”. </p><p>Ricochet left without a word fully satisfied but wholly ashamed everyone backstage now knew how much of a whore he was, knowing he would have to walk through the crowds with his ass exposed and leaking Nese’s load. Tony made his way to the other side of the ring realising he hadn't even noticed the cum flowing from his hole and down his inner thighs as he had pounded Ricochet. He leant against the rope on the far side of the ring noticing his cum covered hand. He bought it to his mouth and tasted a little, eyes closed as if it was the sweetest treat, before greedily lapping at his hand licking it clean. He felt Ricochet flow down his throat and linger on his tongue awaiting the next entrant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the last person Tony wanted to see.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony stood in the corner of the ring leaning on the turnbuckle and resting his arms across the top ropes, still catching his breath as he saw Seth Rollins appear from the gorilla position. Rollins’ hair was tied back into a neat bun wearing just a pair of black compression leggings and body slick with sweat - he had obviously come straight from a workout. Tony’s head dropped in exasperation, he couldn’t stand Seth, he was arrogant in a different vein to himself and he always managed to rub people the wrong way. Nese knew he was hot and it was part of his character but Seth, Seth took it to a whole new level as he did with everything. Rollins was the greatest thing in the world - according to himself. But, he was undeniably hot even wearing, the screaming for attention, compression leggings. There was nothing subtle about Seth Rollins. The Premier Athlete’s dick swelled as he begrudgingly remembered the time Rollins’ nudes had leaked and he couldn’t stop himself from cumming over them.</p><p>“Tony, Tony, Tony, man what are you doing!” that characteristic smirk slapped across Seth’s face using the tone of voice he would during one of his cocky heel promos. Tony’s eyes almost rolled out of his head and his body tensed at what he knew was coming. “I heard from the guys in the back what was going on and I had to come see”, Rollins continued stepping through the ropes with a huge questioning, condescending smile, and wide eyes. What an asshole. Nese suddenly felt very naked, but his body was hardly anything to be ashamed of so he stood his ground, arm’s still splayed wide across the corner of the ropes - his cock on full show, unwilling to yield to Seth. </p><p>“Look at yourself man, do you have no self-respect” Rollins closed the gap between them leaving barely any space between them, the former Shield members’ thigh grazing the smaller man’s cock. Seth looked the cruiserweight up and down, almost laughing. His tone now hardened, “What is wrong with you, huh?!”. Tony’s jaw locked and eye’s narrowed.</p><p>It was no secret amongst the roster that the two men didn’t get along. Rollins took every opportunity to make sure everyone knew he was the big man and Tony just couldn’t stand it, he managed to get under his skin every time. They just clashed. Some thought they were too similar. Tony thought they were worlds apart despite their similarities. Either way there was no denying to two men had no regard for each other. </p><p>“What do you think people are going to think of you after this?!” Seth’s condescending tone reaching almost comical levels, “Do you think what you just did to Ricochet makes you any less pathetic?! You are finished in the WWE!”.</p><p>“Fuck you Seth!” Tony cracked, he knew this was exactly what Seth wanted and it had worked. “Why do you care what I’m doing, despite what you think you aren’t WWE, you aren’t the boss. In fact, the boss you suck up to so much just fucked me, did you not see that, huh?!”. The last encounter with Ricochet had fired up the Premier Athlete and seeing the one man he couldn’t stand the most in this situation was fuelling the flames, “Just fuck off, go deal with your own life, go play mommy and daddy with your pregnant girlfriend!”.</p><p>There was a pause. Tony was pretty pleased with himself; he had especially liked his line about Triple H. The former Cruiserweight Champion was staring straight at Seth’s face whose eyes were closed and head tilted down slightly. Feeling he had the upper had Tony was shocked when Seth smacked him across the face. Before he could react, Seth had their bodies pinned together and a hand firm around his throat. </p><p>“Now, now Tony, you mention someone’s girl, you mention someone’s kid and you are going to get hit!” The Architect panted struggling to contain the pure muscle of Tony’s body, having to tighten his hold on his throat even more. “Besides, I think the only person who wants to call me Daddy right now is you, Tony!”. </p><p>Seth smiled. He felt the Premier Athlete stop, letting his grip around his neck relax slightly but staying firm, using his own body weight to pin Nese into the turnbuckle. </p><p>“You do don’t you?!” Rollins breathed in the cruiserweight’s ear, feeling the bottom’s cock pressing into his thigh. “One part of you definitely agrees” he added smugly forcing his leg harder into Tony’s hard cock. </p><p>“Get the fuck off me Seth!” Nese struggled against his rival more desperate to hide that Rollins was right than anything.</p><p>Seth’s hold on Tony’s thick neck tightened “Get on your knees!” Rollins gaze locked with Tony’s staring down the shorter man, “I said get on your fucking knees..boy!” emphasising the word “boy”.</p><p>Seth could see Nese swallow hard. He backed off and released Tony sensing he had won. He looked at his rival, cock fully hard again his posture had shifted unconsciously to make himself smaller. Nese dropped to his knees causing the ring to shake. The Monday Night Messiah stepped in front of the kneeling Tony, hands on his hips. Nese looked up at the man towering above him. The light was perfectly hitting Seth, he had to admit his rival’s body looked huge from this position. His eyes trailed down the CrossFit defined body of Rollins, to rest on Seth’s now hard cock. </p><p>“See something you like, boy?” Seth flexed his cock in the leggings causing Tony to lick his lips involuntarily.</p><p>Tony paused; this was still his rival. “Y-yes!” The power dynamic had completely shifted, and Tony had gone from defiant to nervous.</p><p>Seth struck Tony across the face again. </p><p>“No, no!” Rollins shook his head in disappointment, “That isn’t what you wanted to say is it, boy?!” Seth adding emphasis to the word “boy” each time. </p><p>“Please…D-Daddy!” Tony was humiliated saying those words, especially to the man he hated the most, a man younger than him no less, but he couldn’t deny this was turning him on more than he ever thought it could - submitting to his rival. </p><p>Seth stroked the cheek he had a just hit soothingly. </p><p>“Good boy!” he pulled Tony’s face into his hard cock, the bottom responding by desperately licking at the front of the insanely tight fabric covering Rollins’s cock.</p><p>Nese curled his fingers around the waist of the leggings promoting Seth to clear his throat.</p><p>Tony looked up at Seth “Can I.. Daddy?”, getting used to the weird excitement of using that word. Every time he said it his hole twitched in excitement. </p><p>The Architect nodded in approval. Tony wasted no time in pulled the leggings over Seth’s cock and down over his thick hairy thighs and pulling them off at the feet. He had always loved the thrill of being the one to undress the other guy. Seth watched, cocky as ever, hand’s still on his hips as Nese served him. Taking hold of yet another cock in such a short space of time Tony took in the differences jerking his hand firmly up and down the length – an expert at this point. Rollins sighed deeply and closed his eyes, hands on hips, as he felt his fellow wrestler’s mouth replace the hand. Seth let Tony work his magic, he certainly knew what he was doing, tongue, lips and hands all working every inch of Rollins’ meat. The bottom took the whole dick down his throat holding himself there.</p><p>“Fuck boy!” Seth moaned, almost shouting. He looked down at Nese who took the cock from his mouth to smile in self-congratulations at his cock sucking skills. </p><p>Seth took hold of himself from Tony “You want Daddy’s cock bitch?”  stroking himself, eyes locked with the other man.</p><p>The cruiserweight nodded enthusiastically keeping eye contact with Rollins. Seth slapped his dick against Nese’s waiting tongue and cheek before sliding his cock between Tony’s lips. The bottom tried to take hold again, Seth smacked the hand away. He pinned Tony’s head back against the turnbuckle and fucked into his mouth. The Premier Athlete felt the cock hitting the back of his throat repeatedly, Seth’s balls smacking his bearded chin. Rollins was really face fucking him now and he was struggling to breath, feeling confined in the corner of the ring. Tony could barely catch a breath as Seth’s cock drove as deep as he could, holding it down his abused throat. The bottom choked and coughed around the dick invading his throat his own cock rock hard now. </p><p>“Fuuuuuuuck Tony, man” Seth shouted pulling his cock from Tony’s mouth and moving across the ring, again as if he was in a promo. Nese recovered in the corner catching his breath, managing to still smile to himself at Seth’s reaction. He might have hated him but who didn’t want to impress their rivals. </p><p>Rollins pulled Tony to his feet “You’re making Daddy very happy”. Tony would have been beaming at that comment but he had no chance to react before Seth tossed him out of the ring slamming his body onto the mat in front of the entrance ramp - he should have been out of a standard rumble but this was anything but standard. </p><p>“Get on the steps!” Seth ordered stepping though the ropes and jumping down to ring side, his cock bouncing out of control as he did. He grabbed the cruiserweight’s hair, impatient at the speed Tony was responding, and pulled him up as if they were in a match rolling him up onto the steps – that distinctly hollow metal sound echoing through the Performance Center.</p><p>Tony flinched at the cool metal of the stairs against his skin, but he had little time to notice as Seth forced his massive thighs apart standing between them and pulling him into a deep kiss. The former Shield member’s hands were entwined in his hair and resting on his lower back pulling him closer. This was the first time he had been kissed all night and it was unexpected. It was a breathy, passionate kiss a tenderness to it despite the intensity of the situation though Seth was very much in control. Rollins was a good kisser - who knew. Seth let his hand slide from the back of Tony’s hair round to take hold of his throat. As the kiss ended Rollins held Tony’s neck, their eyes locked, silent. Seth pushed Tony back on the steps until his back was rested against the cold steel, Rolllins’ hand still firmly on the bottom’s throat. Nese’s hole twitched in anticipation. </p><p>Tony instinctively pulled his legs up holding them behind his knees, “Good boy!” Seth praised. </p><p>The Monday Night Messiah used the hand not choking the slut, to take hold of himself lining up with Tony’s hole. There was no need to worry about lube when Tony was struggling to contain the multiple loads he had taken already that night.</p><p>Rollins slid himself inside Tony “That’s it, take Daddy’s cock!” he assured as all of his meat filled the bottom in one stroke. </p><p>Tony groaned as he felt another cock fill him that evening. He had been fucked plenty of times tonight but his thirst for it never diminished. Nese felt Seth starting to swing his hips back and forth. He had always loved being fucked on his back and Rollins’ cock was perfectly hitting his prostate in this position. </p><p>“Ummmm fuck me Daddy!” Tony moaned breathlessly, Seth grip on his throat had tightened as he pushed his dick in and out. He had let Seth become Daddy in this situation and he had given himself to it fully. </p><p>Seth smiled at the bottom’s words. He picked up the pace fucking into Tony’s, unbelievably, still tight hole. His fingers clasped even tighter around Nese’s neck to match the force of the pounding he was handing out. The cruiserweight’s face was starting to turning red from the lack oxygen but he was hornier than ever moaning incoherently, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Fucking Tony on the steps was becoming obscenely loud, they were designed to make noise loud enough for TV but each thrust forward from Seth was smacking them into the ring, like fucking in a metal bed against a wall. Tony looked up at Rollins fucking into him; his hair somehow still perfectly tied back a perfect manly beard and a thick, tan, muscular hairy body slick with sweat – maybe Seth had always been daddy and Tony just hadn’t noticed. </p><p>Seth let go of Tony’s neck to a mixture of relief and disappointment. He brushed the sweat from his forehead before shoving the fingers in Tony’s mouth. “Boy, you are something else!” Rollins laughed as Tony sucked on his fingers. </p><p>He took a few moments to get catch his breath and pushed Tony’s hands from the back of his knees, replacing them with his own. The former Universal Champion leaned forward and pushed his weight down onto the back of Nese’s massive legs, exposing his perfect hole even more. He used this new leverage to fuck deeper into the bottom. Tony frantically gripped the edge of the steps as Seth’s fuck shifted him back with each thrust. The metal of the stairs was even louder now accompanied by the sound of Rollins’ hips smacking against Tony. Seth slammed the slut; a steady, powerful fuck, his endless CrossFit sessions paying off, fucking into Tony longer than should be possible.</p><p>The Monday Night Messiah eventually collapsed on top of Nese, his cock still buried in him, both top and bottom dripping in sweat. IN this new position Seth kissed Tony again as the bottom wrapped his huge legs around Rollins to pull him close. Seth jerked his hips slowly back and forth, “Ummm Daddy!” Tony moaned into Seth’s ear. Tony couldn’t quite believe the closeness, the intimacy of what was happening between Seth and himself, despite the power dynamic and role play element it felt different to the other men he had taken tonight. Rollin’s hands were on his thighs, his side, his arms grabbing at them like he owned them. Rollins’ hands grabbed at Nese’s perfect meaty ass. He pushed a finger into Tony’s hole beside his cock, then a second. Tony was loving being stretched and used by Seth, no Daddy.</p><p>“Bend over, boy!” Rollins had taught Tony who his daddy was now; he had ruined that perfect ass like he owned it and his cock was covered in the cum of his numerous colleagues, Seth wouldn’t last much longer.</p><p>The bottom complied knowing his place. Seth noted the criss cross grip pattern of the steps’ surface had marked Tony’s back, he smiled to himself knowing he was responsible. He slid straight back into Nese’s hole gripping the back of Tony’s neck pushing down and started slam into the willing bottom. Tony’s face was pressed against the steel of the steps, probably being marked like his back, but he didn’t care - all he could think about was Daddy’s cock tearing him up. Seth took the opportunity to marvel at the way Tony’s beefy ass bounced as he fucked into him, as everyone did when they got the chance to fuck such a perfect ass. Rollins was close. He felt the pleasure in his body build. This was it. </p><p>Seth’s teeth were firmly gritted, “You!” he forced his cock into Tony sharp and deep, “fucking!“ slammed him again, right on the edge, “sluuuut!”, Seth thrust forward one last time holding his cock deep as he uploaded in Tony. His entire body was shaking from the intensity as his cock pumped more and more cum into the already used hole of Tony Nese. </p><p>As his balls emptied Seth pulled himself from the Premier Athlete even more cum now leaking from his hole. “You made daddy proud” Rollins added, slipping two fingers into Tony unexpectedly.</p><p>Seth’s smirk was uncontrollable as he picked up his leggings and walked up the ramp leaving an exhausted Tony still bent over the steps. He looked back marvelling at his handiwork. Seth would be a nightmare after tonight, he had shown not only Nese but the rest of the roster he was superior, he had made Tony submit to calling him Daddy and had the slut begging for his cock. Rollins’ high was complete as he tasted the cum from his fingers and disappeared through the curtain.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>